El último Dovahkiin
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt Hummel ha tenido una vida más o menos normal, pero todo esta a punto de cambiar cuando un secreto salga a la luz. ¿Como esto afectará a Kurt? y ¿como se lo tomará Blaine una vez que este secreto sea revelado?


**Notas del autor: Los personajes mencionados (Glee) en está historia no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen algunos acontecimientos o frases de videojuegos (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) ****o anime (Dragón Ball Z) sino a sus respectivos creadores. Una vez aclarado esto, por favor disfruten la historia.**

Prólogo

* * *

El Dovahkiin es un héroe mítico, el cual tiene cuerpo de hombre y alma de dragón, es capaz de hablar con naturalidad la lengua dragónica y absorber las almas de estos.

Original e irónicamente eran mata dragones, pues en aquella época lejana los dragones eran el principal enemigo tanto de los humanos, como de los asgardianos, pues los dragones se creían superiores a todos los seres del universo, pero había uno en especial, su líder, llamado Alduin, que según las profecías destruiría al mismo universo, si no es detenido.

El último Dovahkiin que se tuvo conocimiento se llamó Ezio Auditore, y vivió 200 años después de la Crisis de Oblivion; esto ocurrió durante la guerra de los imperiales en contra de los capas de la tormenta; él junto con sus ayudantes, hechiceros, hermandad y armas Aedra y Daedra, apenas pudo encerrarlo en la Garganta del Mundo (hoy conocido como Monte MacKinley) en Skyrim (hoy Alaska).

Pero después de la muerte de Ezio, no volvió a nacer ningún otro Dovahkiin, por lo que al pasar los siglos, se fue perdiendo la esperanza, hasta que casi extinguirse, dejaron de nombrarlos en las leyendas populares, pues con su desaparición vino el principio del fin para Skyrim, casi quedaron proscritos en la historia.

Pero todo eso está a punto de cambiar, pues ahora en la actualidad (2012) los Thalmor (antiguos consejeros imperiales, eran algo así como la inquisición de su época) se preparan para asestar un último gran golpe final.

Han hecho un pacto con los Sacerdotes Dragón para despertar de su sueño al poderoso Alduin, y a cambio estos revivirían al viejo imperio, pero ahora serían los Thalmor quienes lo gobernarían.

Lo que ninguno de las dos facciones sabe, es que la única forma de despertarlo es con la ayuda de un Dovahkiin, la buen noticia es que la esperanza o la perdición de la humanidad, está cerca…en un pueblo llamado Lima, Ohio.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Extraños acontecimientos:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Mi nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, tengo 17 años de edad, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años, el año pasado mi padre se volvió a casar con una mujer llamada Carol y ahora tengo un sobreprotector pero amoroso hermano, llamado Finn Hudson; y actualmente estoy muriéndome de cansancio mientras veo a las estrellas del señor Schuester cantar otro dueto amoroso.

Últimamente he estado muy cansado, principalmente es por ser dejado a un lado en el Club Glee. Yo entiendo que Blaine y Rachel son excelentes cantantes (Blaine más que Rachel), pero, sé que sonara egocéntrico, pero yo quiero saber cuándo será ser mi turno para brillar.

Miren, Blaine es mi novio, lo amo más que a nada, pero a veces, disculpen las palabras, pero a veces…él es simplemente es un idiota súper ajeno.

Sé que se estarán preguntando, que si es mi novio ¿por qué hablo así de él?, bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla, todo es por culpa de Berry y Smythe. Esos dos idiotas casi han arruinado mi relación con Blaine.

Berry fue desde que lo conoció. Prácticamente le estuvo coqueteando desde el principio, sin importarle que estuviera en una relación con mi hermano Finn, intente hablar con ella, pero ella tenía excusas como _solo estoy jugando, sé que es gay Kurt, ¡eres más celoso que Finn, Kurt!,_ en fin ella siempre tenía excusas para todo, por un tiempo de idiota yo le creí, pero después de una fiesta con alcohol en su casa, Blaine termino besándose con Rachel, lo único que me consoló, además de mi hermano Finn, fue que ambos estaban borrachos.

Pero eso no duró mucho, pues Blaine "sintió" que tenía "sentimientos" por Berry, y por supuesto esa puta descara aprovecho la oportunidad para quitármelo, ellos duraron alrededor de un mes saliendo, pero después de que Blaine me vio cantar Blackbird, él la dejo y me dijo que era un idiota (yo no lo corregí) y que al verme cantar supo con quién debería haber salido desde hace un mes.

Yo me sentí estupendamente, pero no demasiado feliz como yo esperaba…como sea, desde entonces fuimos novios, pero la alegría no nos duró mucho pues en este año llego alguien nuevo a nuestra vida, la puta descarada de Smythe.

Yo solo tengo una sola cosa que reconocerle a Smythe y es que el desde que habla lo hace brutalmente honesto, en serio brutalmente, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad me insultaba incluso si Blaine estaba ahí, Blaine por supuesto no hizo nada, pues le dije que yo podría librar mis propias batallas, pero aun así quisiera que mostrará interés por defenderme.

Pero todo eso es solo parte de las razones por las cuales estoy cansado, la principal es que desde que conocí a Smythe he estado teniendo pesadillas, si ya sé que están pensando, pero no es sobre él, si no sobre cosas muy extrañas, como la que tuve ayer en la noche.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Estoy corriendo en un bosque, ni siquiera sé cómo diablos llegue aquí, lo único que sé es que algo me está persiguiendo, y que tengo puesto unas horribles ropas pasadas de moda como de campesino, siento como mis piernas están demasiado cansadas, estoy a punto de caerme rendido entonces escuche una voz_

_-_ _Te crees invencible…_

_-¿Quién es?-grite aterrado._

_-Solo por ser un Dovahkiin, pero al igual que tus antepasados, morirás en mis garras…_

_-¿De qué rayos hablas?-pregunté confundido._

_-Disfruta de tus últimos días pues el fin de Midgard está cerca..._

_-Flashback-_

* * *

Solo de recordarlo me dan escalofríos, lo último que recuerdo antes de despertarme gritando, fue ver unos horribles ojos rojos llenos de enojo y deseosos de venganza, era como ver al suricato directamente, pero más siniestro.

Pero más extraño que ese sueño, fue cuando se lo conté a mi papá…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Ahhhhh!-grite, pero entonces volví a mis sentidos, voltee a mi alrededor y me calme un poco al ver que se trataba de mi habitación._

_-Kurt, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto mi papá alarmado._

_-Papi…-fue todo lo que dije antes de abrazarlo y dejar salir todas mis lágrimas._

_Después de rato de abrazar a mi padre y llorar en su pecho mientras él me decía palabras reconfortantes, por fin me tranquilice._

_-Kurt, ¿qué paso?-pregunto mi papá_

_-Tuve una pesadilla.-dije susurrando._

_-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?-yo solo asentí._

_-No sé por qué, pero soñé que era un campesino corriendo de algo, pero antes de caer rendido de agotamiento escuche una voz._

_-¿Qué te dijo esa voz Kurt?-dijo mi papá cautelosamente._

_-Bueno lo que dijo fue que disfrutara de mis últimos días, pues el fin de Mid….algo está cerca. Antes despertar recuerdo haber visto unos ojos rojos, sé que es muy tonto pero esos ojos me dieron algo de miedo._

_Voltee a ver a mi papá y él lucia en shock._

_-Papá, ¿estás bien?-pregunte preocupado._

_-¿Qué?…así estoy bien, Kurt acerca de tu pesadilla, recuerda que solo es eso una pesadilla, no te puede hacerte nada, ¿está bien?_

_-Si-dije mientras lo seguía abrazando._

_-Flashback-_

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente yo...

-¡Kurt!-grito una voz chillona sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Rachel?-dije aburrido.

-¿Cómo qué que pasa Rachel?, ¿acaso no ves que estamos en un ensayo de Glee?-iba a responder, pero no me dejo hablar la judía narizona-estas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no escuchas mis opciones para cantar un dueto o un solo en el especial navideño de mañana.-grito con su chillona voz, llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

-Lo puedo ver, no estoy ciego Berry, pero voy a estar sordo si no le bajas el tono a tu voz chillona.-dije cansado.

-¿Cómo te atreves Kurt?-dijo con los ojos abiertos.

-A ¿qué exactamente Rachel?-dije desafiándola.

-Ha querer estropear mi oportunidad de salir en la tele en el especial navideño y con ello arruinar mis oportunidades de entrar en NYADA, pero debo decir que no me sorprende esta actitud tuya Hummel.-dijo la perra muy dignamente.

-Primero que nada Rachel, bájate de las nubes, segundo a mí me vale madres-todos me voltearon a ver sorprendidos-tu estúpida presentación y mucho menos tus escasas posibilidades de entrar en NYADA, y tercero quiero que me digas, ¿a que rayos te refieres con eso de que no te sorprende mi actitud?-dije tan enojado que pude sentir como mi cara ardía.

-Primero que nada, que bajo has caído Hummel y segundo me refiero a que desde que conocí a Blaine tú no has hecho nada más que estar celoso de mí y mi poderoso talento.

-¡Cállate ya Berry!-dije prácticamente gruñendo.

-Kurt deberías calmarte-dijo Blaine diplomáticamente, mientras me masajeaba los hombros en un intento de calmarme.

-Lo siento Blaine pero no, es hora de que todo salga a la luz.

-No es como si yo tuviera algo que ocultar-dijo Berry muy dignamente.

-Mira imbécil desde que nos conocimos me di cuenta lo egoísta y egocéntrica que puedes llegas a ser, pero nada como esto, tu sabias mejor que nadie que a mí me gustaba Blaine y todo el tiempo coqueteaste con él, aun sabiendo que estabas saliendo con Finn…

-Eso no significa nada yo solo…

-No me interrumpas narizona, también después de que empezamos a salir todavía en mis narices seguías coqueteando con él, aun sabiendo que Blaine es gay.

-Kurt eso no es…

-Y para variar desde que Blaine se transfirió, te la pasabas acosándolo y robándome todos los intentos de cantar con él en Glee.

-Si lo admito lo hice, pero lo hice para demostrarle a Blaine que no tiene que conformarse con una perra pálida como tú, una perra que se quedara aquí en Lima para toda su vida, una perra que tuvo la suerte de que Blaine siquiera quisiera fijarse en él.-dijo Rachel gritando dramáticamente.

-¡Rachel ya basta!-grito Blaine, entonces volteo a verme y preocupado dijo-¿estás bien Kurt?

-No-le dije mientras temblaba de ira.

-¿Qué te pasa Hummel?, ¿acaso quieres llorar?-dijo la puta mientras se me acercaba.

-¡Ca…ca…lla…lla…te!-dije balbuceando de lo enojado que estaba.

-Oh, miren todos Hummel va a llorar, ¿por qué no vas con tu mami para que te consuele?-dije la puta burlándose de mí.-Ups lo olvide, esta muerta.

-¡Ya basta Rachel!, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-grito Blaine, mientras me abrazaba en un intento de calmarme.

-Mi problema Blaine, es que sigues saliendo con una perra que solo se preocupa por si mismo, en vez de una estrella como yo que tiene el mismo talento que tú.

-¡Rachel por dios!, te dije que soy gay, además yo amo a Kurt más que a nada, ¿por qué carajos no puedes aceptarlo?-dijo Blaine cansado.

-Por qué yo te amo Blaine, y lo que no entiendo es que le vez a este esperpento-dijo la puta mientras me señalaba.

-¡Rachel basta!-gruño mi novio.

-Dime, ¿qué le puedes ver a un pedazo de alfeñique?

-¡Rachel!-grito Finn.

-¡No te metas Frankenteen!-grito Rachel a mi hermano-Hummel no es masculino, tiene voz de una maldita adolescente de 13 años.

-¡Bas…t…ta!-grite mientras se me salían algunas lágrimas.

-Se viste como payaso y tiene una actitud pésima, es como si tuviera un puto palo en el culo ¡todo el pinche día!

-¡Basta Rachel!-grito el señor Shue.

-¡Y para variar ni siquiera su vida es normal!, perdió a su madre a los ocho años, creció con su padre mecánico, y con todo ello ¡aun así no pudo a prender a ser un puto hombre de verdad!-grito prácticamente en mi cara.

-¡Rachel basta!-dijo Blaine mientras la empujaba lejos de mí-no me importa nada de eso, es más por todas esas razones que dijiste, son las que me hacen que este locamente enamorado de él y nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que eso cambie jamás-dijo Blaine mirando a la puta con odio puro.

-Blaine, no te enojes conmigo solo por decirte la verdad, solo quiero que elijas la opción más apropiada para ti.-dijo la perra fingiendo inocencia.

-¡La única verdad aquí Rachel, es que eres un perra egoísta que no puede aceptar un no!,-grito Blaine-además yo ya hice la opción correcta al pedirle a Kurt que saliera conmigo, el único error que he hecho fue el haberte besado y más aún haber salido contigo-dijo Blaine con asco.

-Pero Blaine…

-Pero nada, ¡déjanos en paz de una vez Rachel!-dijo Blaine sin mirarla.

-Todo por tu culpa-dijo Berry señalándome-¡Te odio puto marica!-y con ello me dio una fuerte bofetada.

Después de eso se produjo un silencio ensordecedor, todos estaban sorprendidos, excepto por la puta quien lucía muy satisfecha con su obra.

Sin decir nada me levante de mi lugar temblado de ira, me acerque a ella, pero a los pocos metros de distancia Blaine intento persuadirme agarrándome del brazo, pero yo lo detuve y una vez que estuve frente a frente con la puta quise decir algo, pero la ira no me dejo.

-¿Qué te pasa perra?, ¿acaso te moleste?-dijo dándome otra bofetada.

Yo estaba temblando ira, pero al mismo tiempo sentí una helada en mi garganta y también sentí como la temperatura de la sala empezaba a disminuir.

-¿Acaso te mordió la lengua el ratón Hummel?-dijo burlándose

Quise responderle como se merecía pero no podía hablar de lo encabronado que estaba.

-¡Ojala hubieras muerto con la puta de tu madre!

Eso fue todo. Ya no me importaba nada entonces con todo el enojo que tenía le grite

_-Liz Slen Nuz_

Después de gritarle me sentí profundamente aliviado, pero cuando voltee a ver a todos los vi muy asustados, en especial Blaine, así que voltee a ver hacia donde ellos estaban viendo y fue cuando lo comprendí todo, lo único que pude decir fue

-Oh

**Notas del autor: Hola, espero que les haya gustado esta historia , ya que anteriormente la había escrito, pero no tenida mucho sentido para la secuela que estoy haciendo, así que decidí volver a hacerla, pero ahora más entendible, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y por favor dejen comentarios, nos leemos luego.**

**-bye **


End file.
